Diane Roche
Diane Roche is the second main character and one of the two leading protagonists of the series. She is a shut-in architect who became part of a LaceWing experiment that caused her body to become almost indestructible. She now serves as a bodyguard/travel partner to Jack Treader and the Sun Devil. "My father t-t-taught me that integri-t-t-ty doesn't stop us from having e-e-enemies, but it r-r-reveals your truest allies." - Season 1, Episode 5 "Dining With The Devil" Biography Diane Roche was born in Old Tennessee in the Silverfish clan as the daughter of Dean Roche and Tracy Roche. She was 4 years younger than her older brother, Andrew Roche. Diane and her brother were sickly children, with Diane suffering from a severe case of osteoporosis. Because of their childrens illnesses, the family stopped traveling and settled into a biodome. Diane’s parents become involved with Lacewing experiments conducted by unknown menders with the promise that Diane and her brother would be cured of their illnesses. Diane lost her brother to the infection and was traumatized when he had attacked her, forcing their father to kill him right in front of her. From that point on, Diane was sheltered from the outside world until she was 25 years old. During most of her life, she was prescribed medicine that caused her periods of extreme pain and endure strange effects such as fast healing and hypersensitivity. Diane is currently 26 years old and had been a shut-in before her family biodome was raided by Goshawks. She was captured by the Meat Market and mysteriously ended up in the desert where Jack Treader rescued her and agreed to take her back home. She has no recollection of what happened to her between the Goshawk raid and her waking up in the Sun Devil. Appearance It’s noted throughout the story that Diane is an attractive woman. Diane is of average height with a fit body shape. She has a very pale complexion with freckles on her face and shoulder length black hair. Her eyes are noted to change between hazel and green. She has a stutter speech impediment, which is said to be her least attractive trait. Personality Diane considers herself an artist. She spends most of her time sketching portraits, architecture, landscapes and surreal concepts. Diane takes pride in the fact that she has inherited her father’s skills, and tends to be critical of poor designs. Diane has a short fuse and loses her temper often. She has gotten better at managing her emotions, though there are times where she will go off when pushed too far. Most of her anger comes from the suppression of insecurity and fear. Diane shows signs of having a confused sense of morality. There are times that Diane will go to any lengths to do the right thing, even if that means doing something wrong. She acknowledges that most things in life are covered in gray areas, and holds very few things as clearly being right and wrong at all times, such as killing innocent people or hurting animals. Diane greatly admires the Dragonflies because she was always exposed to screened politics displaying all the good achievements they have accomplished. When she learns the truth about certain individuals, it devastates her and makes her temporarily rebellious and overly cynical. However, she learns that the famous Dragonfly senior, _____ , is starting a resistance, she becomes much more involved in the acts of uncovering high grade secrets and information. When it comes to family and friends, Diane is extremely loving and affectionate. Diane has had very little lovers due to her.............. Criminal Record Prior to teaming up with Jack Treader, Diane had committed nothing illegal or even morally questionable. From October 2058 and onward, however, she has performed multiple felonies: Assault: Diane has physically assaulted multiple people Relationships JACK TREADER Diane met Jack when she was found almost dead in the freelands and nursed back to health. She recognized him as a scavenger and bounty hunter and that had convinced her that Jack was the best way to get herself back home. During their time together, Diane gets more curious about Jack’s past and occupation. She becomes frustrated with Jack’s attempts to turn her into a Freelander, but eventually warms up to the lifestyle. They often banter due to differing opinions on politics, but they are the most compatible when they are working/fighting together. By the time Jack had brought Diane back to her clan, Diane had grown very attached to the idea of traveling with Jack and SNY. She fought with her parents in order to stay with them, and ended up starting Project Silver all in the effort to get herself out of her parents control. As they traveled in the Sun Devil, the two of them become close friends and develop a partner-in-crime relationship. Sometime between insertlink and insertlink, their friendship does take on an unhealthy undertone. Diane becomes more independent and she grows frustrated with Jack trying to keep his position of authority over her. She wants Jack to lay off his role of “guardian” and give her some space. This creates conflict where Diane refuses to work with Jack if he kept acting "like (her) father". Her bitterness and desire for more freedom causes her to neglect her friendship with Jack to the point where she starts spending more time away from him and from her responsibilities. She does come to the realization that she needs to be more systematic with her newfound freedom and to talk to Jack about her feelings instead of ignoring them. After the insertlink incident, Diane realizes that she has fallen in love with Jack. She hides her feelings despite her resolution to be more open to him and tries to pretend things are normal between them. She seeks out ways to express her love, and ends up becoming addicted to insertlink because of the confidence it gives her. Once she breaks the addiction, she is more open about her affections towards Jack and eagerly accepts whenever he eventually asks her to be his helpmate. When Jack was taken down by Caliber, Diane did everything in her power to bring back SNY to him, risking her life to bring his own back. She happily accepts Jack’s proposal and proclaims that she will never go back to living how she did before she met “(her) Jack”.